Weather
Weather is an aspect of the game what changes with different moves. There is currently 11 weather types; Sun, Drought, Rain, Acid Rain, Shadowy Windy, Snowy, Snow Storm, Freeze, Sandstorm, Windy, Cloudy and Foggy. All of them have benefits, some of them are healing to other types, while fatal to other types. With the right type, the weather will heal (??) HP, and those who are unfortunate enough to have the wrong type, will suffer (??) HP of damage. If the weather is not changed in any way, it is Normal. *Normal = Appears when a weather move is not used or if "Clear" has been currently used on the server. This weather does nothing; It Heal's all types slowly but Hellite and heals Steel greatly. With the worlds appearance, the grass is green, and everything is OK. *Cloudy = If any weather is left in the server for some time, this weather will come up. Like Normal, this weather Heal's almost all types. With the worlds appearance, there will be some clouds up in the sky, and that's about it. *Windy = Appears when the move Wind Control is used on the server. A wind blowing sound plays, and this weather heals Wind types and damages Earth types. The world's appearance changes only slightly, as a thin fog covers the map. * Foggy = New weather, added in version 1.5.0, as the name suggests, it covers the map in thick fog. It heals Dark, Crimson, and Light types, possibly referencing Man Of Corruption, Criminor, and Luphozinga, respectively. *Shadowy Windy = Appears when there is an Ultra Doregriffon in the server. This weather heals Dark, Wind, Light, and Spacial types and for the other types it does nothing. With the worlds appearance,the world becomes shrouded in fog, making it harder to see for those robots who don't have light coming out of them. It harms Hellites slower than most other weathers. *Sun = Appears when "Sunny Day" is used in the server. This weather also appears when there is a Terrescorpion in the server. This weather heals Fire types and Nature types and damages Ice types and Dark Types With the worlds appearance, the world becomes more brighter. *Drying = There is a chance when using the move "Sunny Day", this weather will come up instead. This weather also appears when there is an Ultra Phoenixaureus in the server. This weather heals Fire and Hellite types and damages most other types. With the worlds appearance, the grass is burned/dead, and the world becomes more brighter. This weather also activates the volcano in the "Volcano Area". When the volcano is activated, it spews out deadly lava, what one-shot kills everything, except Fire and Hellite types. *Rain = Appears when "Rain Dance" is used or if there is a lvl.99 Meroctopus currently in the server. This weather heals Water and Lightning types and damages Fire types. With the worlds appearance, the grass becomes dark green/moisturized, there is some clouds up in the sky and the clouds are dropping regular rain droplets. This weather also makes loud rain noise to occure in the server. *Acid Rain = There is a chance when using the move "Rain Dance", this weather will come up instead. This weather appears when the move "Acid risk" Is used in the server. This weather heals Poison, Crimson and Lightning types, and it damages other types. With the worlds appearance, the grass becomes neon green, there is some clouds up in the sky and the clouds are dropping acid rain droplets. *Snow = Appears when "Want Snow" is used in the server. This weather heals Ice and damages Wind types. With the worlds appearance, the lakes freeze up, making it possible for robots to go across, it's cloudy and there will be a lot of snow on the ground. *Snow Storm = There is a chance when using the move "Want Snow", this weather will come up instead. This weather also appears when the move Insane Cold is used. It heals Ice types and damages other types. With the worlds appearance, everything is the same as Snowy, expect that there will be a blizzard on your screen, making it harder to see. This weather also makes wind like noises to occure in the server. *Freeze = The world becomes gray-scale, and fast robots are slowed down. It's the rarest weather in the game and it is basically an admin weather (because there isn't any robot that can spawn this weather) *Sandstorm = Appears when there is an Intelligent Cactus in the server. It heals Earth types and damages (???) types. With the worlds appearance, the ground looks like it has been covered in sand and there is a constant wind blowing sound in the background. Category:Gameplay Aspect